The Roles We Play
by DarkSeductress
Summary: AU Temari, Hinata, and Ino have formed a trinity of friends. Each with a role to be played to support the others. Now Ino wants to bring Sakura in on this trinity and Temari isn’t sure she likes Sakura or the idea. This is mostly a friendship fic with the
1. The Roles We Play 1

05-24-05

"The Roles We Play"

By: DarkSeductress

Summary: (AU) Temari, Hinata, and Ino have formed a trinity of friends. Each with a role to be played to support the others. Now Ino wants to bring Sakura in on this trinity and Temari isn't sure she likes Sakura or the idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto.

Warnings: Mentions or hints at homosexuality. Profanity. Mentions of past drug use. Alcohol usage.

Pairings: Temari/Itachi, Hinata/Neji, Sasuke/Naruto, slightly Ino/Sakura

Author's Note: This story is primarily about friendship between friends and relying on your friends for strength and ultimately realizing everyone has a role to play in each friend's life.Keep in mind, this story is an alternate universe fic (taking place in modern times), meaning Itachi never murdered the Uchiha clan. Therefore Sasuke has no reason to be angsty.

Author's Note 2: And yes, I know the Temari/Itachi pairing is random but I wanted to try something different. A more lengthy explanation is posted on my livejournal: http /www. livejournal. com/users /darkemptyheart/1046.html

This was intended to be a oneshot but because of the length, it's been split in 2 parts.

Temari used the pitcher of beer to fill another mug for her and Hinata. Ino was busy dancing on the bar. Didn't really matter, Ino didn't like beer but she loved tequila. There was one half -full bottle sitting on the table to attest to that fact.

Hinata gave Temari a silent thank you as they continued to watch Ino throw her arms around in the air and thrust her hips to Got the Life by Korn. That just proved even more, Ino could dance to just about anything with a half bottle of tequila in her gut. Temari smirked as she let her eyes outline the shape of Ino's body and thought it was damn shame she, herself, didn't happen to be a lesbian...She could teach Ino a few things. Temari continued to smirk as she glanced over to Hinata, who she knew was having thoughts along the same lines. Their eyes met. Temari grinned. Hinata blushed and started to giggle.

"Too bad, huh..." Temari grinned with a slur.

"Yeah...too bad..." Hinata giggled. Her stutter was noticeably absent.

The song in the club had changed to Goodies by Ciara and now Ino was dancing around the pole on the bar. Hinata started full out laughing as she watched Ino grind against the pole. Ino could be such an all out freak. Temari shook her head before pouring more beer in her mug.

Maybe her and Hinata should join her. Temari smirked. That would be funny. She remembered the last time that happened. It had turned into some sort of twisted contest, where a lot of clothes had ended up missing. Maybe they shouldn't join her. Temari didn't feel like losing any clothes and she didn't want to have Gaara carry her home.

As Temari continued to watch Ino with the guy that had now joined her, she mused on how all of them danced. Ino seemed to have some wild, primal energy swirling around her. She was carefree with her dancing. Hinata was more innocent and restrained but deliberate. She picked her movements carefully for sensuality, to entice someone. Temari knew her own dancing was purely sexual. Her brother Gaara had glared at her once and said she looked like she was fucking someone and to stop. So Temari guessed her dancing was kind of forceful and carnal and purely sexual. Hey, she liked sex.

Ino had let her hair down and was grinning at the poor bastard trying to keep up with her grinding. Hinata had a hand up to her mouth, trying to stifle giggles. The guy didn't have a chance of keeping up with her or even fucking her. Ino happened to be bisexual but at the moment she was partial to the female population.

Temari started to think like an outsider: what the hell did a bitch, a part-time dyke, and a weak heiress have in common? They were so opposite.

Temari knew she was a bitch. She liked to speak her mind. She didn't care about insulting people. She wasn't easily bristled. She loved a good fist fight with a girl or guy.

Ino was the part-time dyke and Temari wasn't sure if it was just a passing phase or the real thing. Ino was constantly changing, not because people wanted her to but because she liked change. She had a problem with authority. She had a problem with conformity. She was easily bristled. She didn't love to argue but felt she always had to defend herself, so ended up in some sort of fight most of the time.

Hinata was the weak heiress of a powerful business empire. She didn't like to argue or fight or any sort of confrontation. She liked to pick and choose her battles because when she had to fight, she liked to win. She wasn't ruthless. She didn't enjoy hurting anyone's feelings or take solace in someone else's pain. She hated change, simply because that was what people had asked of her from the moment she was born. She was terribly shy. She blushed a lot and couldn't control her stammer.

But unlike an outsider, Temari also saw other parts of them.

Even though she was a bitch, she still had feelings and sometimes the ice queen did cry in the arms of her two friends. Ino would always come to her defense and plot revenge in her behalf. Hinata reminded her that it was okay to cry and show emotion. Hinata had once told her it was okay to stop being a goddess for once and join the mere mortals. Ino had laughed at how uncharacteristically satirical Hinata had sounded. Temari herself couldn't help laughing at that through tears.

Even though, Ino liked change, she hated herself for constantly changing. Ino also never believed a thing she ever said in her own self-dense and wished she could be normal. Hinata always reminded Ino of how beautiful she was and how it took a strong person to understand change and truly want it and how everyone had self-doubts. Temari wasn't too good at the comfort thing but she always tried to reassure Ino of how much power and strength she had. She once told her the power of change is so strong because it resonates through the changer to the rest of the world. Temari just hoped Ino would understand and never stop changing.

Even though, Hinata was weak and hated confrontation or to cause another pain, she secretly wished she could be strong enough to spitefully hurt someone and hated her selfishness. She hated her stutter and blush because to her they were signs of weakness. She hated the fact that people walked over her. Ino would tell Hinata that strength is not gained through the pain of others but through the happiness of others and being able to sacrifice and help someone else was the most powerful asset Hinata would ever need. When Hinata would cry and berate herself, Temari always tried her best to build her back up. Temari wouldn't hold her because that wasn't her thing but she'd remind Hinata of all her accomplishments and once even told Hinata how sometimes she wished she were her. How she wished she had the strength to walk away from a fight once. Hinata hadn't really believed her and Temari knew she probably never would but it was true and she knew it lurked in Hinata's mind sometimes when she felt herself weak for not fighting.

This lead Temari to wonder what sort of friend this Sakura chick would be. Temari frowned. Ino seemed pretty adamant about Sakura meeting all of them. Ino seemed convinced that they would like this changed Sakura. From what Temari knew of her, she wasn't too fond of her and doubted she'd ever like her. And from what she had learned from Hinata after her and Ino had finished arguing, Sakura wasn't top on Hinata's list either.

Hinata had told Temari, it wasn't that she didn't like Sakura, it was just that she didn't like people who traded their friends for a guy, who didn't like anyone and was now decidedly gay. Temari had learned that Sakura and Ino had been best friends before their little trinity. Ino had took up for Sakura and protected her from bullies. Ino had got her ass kicked many times for Sakura's sake, from what Hinata had said. They were really close up until Sasuke Uchiha entered the picture. It seemed once Sakura found out Ino liked Sasuke just as much as her, Sakura was quick to break off the friendship. It had clearly devastated Ino, even though she tried not to show it. After the conversation, it was clear that Sakura's actions had left a sour taste in Hinata's mouth.

It had angered Hinata so much, that she had confronted Sakura. Something Hinata was both proud and embarrassed about. The conversation had filled Temari and Ino with chuckles and smirks.

"_I-I never told anyone this. B-but I attacked Sakura for what she did." Hinata had stated quietly._

"_You WHAT?" Ino had shrieked in shock._

_Temari had merely raised an eyebrow and wondered if there was more to Hinata than anyone would ever know._

"_I-I didn't intend to. I-I just meant to ask her w-why she hurt your feelings." Hinata blushed._

"_So what happened?" Temari smirked as Ino continued to stare at Hinata with her mouth slightly agape. _

"_W-well..." Hinata looked down at her hands. "The day after I-I found out what happened, I-I went to Sakura's house. I-I asked her why she stopped being f-friends with you for S-Sasuke...and she g-got angry and said 'why not'. Th-then she called Ino a p-pig that didn't deserve Sasuke-kun. W-when I thought about all the nice stuff y-you had done for her...I-I got so angry I-I attacked her."_

_Temari smirked._

_While Ino went from shock to amusement and started laughing, "So that's why she had that black eye and you had a busted lip that day?"_

_Hinata looked up with a sheepish grin, "Y-yeah..."_

_Temari started to chuckle as Ino pulled the blushing Hinata into a hug._

So if Sakura had angered Hinata to the point that she wanted to hurt her, Temari wasn't sure she cared for Sakura's character too much. Temari was broke out her thoughts by Hinata poking her arm.

"What?"

"I still don't think Sakura coming here is a good idea." Hinata stated quietly.

"No. Not if you're going to attack her again." Temari smirked.

Hinata blushed, "I'm serious. What...if she hurts Ino again?"

Temari noticed even though Hinata's words were just as slurred as her own, her stammer was absent.

"We'll whip her ass together this time." Temari stated, her smirk absent.

"But Ino likes her...You know like...she wants to fuck her...like her." Hinata giggled.

"Kinda of figured that. The way she always talked about her and stuff. Thought I was the only one to notice." Temari chuckled.

Hinata blushed and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as Ino made her way back over to the table.

"Welcome back, whore." Temari smirked.

"Thank you, bitch." Ino grinned back pouring herself a mug of beer. "I really think Naruto should quit his night job, his dee-jaying really sucks ass."

"I don't know why you complain...Naurto-kun always plays everything you like...no matter how weird it is..." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, but he doesn't mix it right!" Ino exclaimed before chugging on her beer.

Hinata shook her head as Naruto began to mix Push It by Garbage into Tipsy by J-Kwon. Ino was right, poor Naruto was definitely lacking in mixing department.

"You're right." Hinata snickered after a moment.

"So, has Sakura showed up, yet?" Ino tried to sound nonchalant but Temari and Hinata could both see she was anything but that.

"No. Maybe she's not coming..." Temari shrugged, not even trying to sound disappointed.

Ino frowned, "But she said she was..."

"Well..." Hinata stated her face turning red. She was about to burst into laughter, "Like, Neji says, 'it must not be fate's will' for you to see her."

Ino gave her a half-hearted glare, "That's not funny and totally tactless."

At that Hinata burst into giggles, "Well, it's not like you don't know how we feel about her."

"Well, you both could use a little fucking tact...Shit..." Ino muttered.

"Tact?" Temari wondered with a smirk. "Do you have any idea what the fuck that is, Hinata?"

"No!" Hinata convulsed in laughter.

"Fuck you both." Ino glared.

"Bet you want to, Miss Dyke of the year." Temari grinned. She soon found herself ducking from a napkin dispenser.

"I expect this shit from you, Queen Bitch, but from Hinata..." Ino feigned hurt and disgust as Hinata continued to giggled.

Ino poured another mug of beer as the laughter died down.

"I don't remember you paying for that beer." Hinata stated pulling the pitcher to her side of the table.

"No. But I don't have anyone to do body shots with...unless you want to volunteer?" Ino grinned with satisfaction as Hinata blushed and gave her a glare.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Damn drunks..."

Silence reigned with an occasional chuckle or giggle from Ino and Hinata.

"So..." Ino wondered suddenly, "You guys will be nice to her when she arrives?"

"Don't you mean if she arrives? And it's not me, you'll have to worry about." Temari shot a pointed smirk at Hinata.

"Hinata? You can let the past rest, right? Sakura really means a lot to me and I really want her to feel welcome. You can be nice, right?" Ino pleaded.

At Ino's last comment Temari started cackling. Hinata not being nice? Hinata could probably be pleasant to Satan if ever given the chance.

Hinata gave an indignant huff, "You act as if you don't know me at all, Ino..."

"Hinata, we all know how sweet you can be but we also all know how bitchy you can get after you've had a few drinks...and as I can see, you and Temari have drained two pitchers and are working on a third." Ino smiled.

Temari grinned, "She's right. You do turn to a real bitch when you get drunk."

"I am not a bitch! I'm an angel!" Hinata raised her voice a little and tried her best to look innocent.

"Save it for someone who doesn't know..." Ino laughed as Hinata pouted. "But you guys will be nice, right? Temari, you promise not to instigate anything or help Hinata and Sakura into a bitch fest?"

Temari sighed, "Fine, whatever. Rob me of all my damn fun."

Ino smiled at them with relief, "Thanks."

"Save your thanks for when this charade is over and you have proof that no one has been hurt..." Temari muttered darkly.

Ino glared, "Temari.."

"I promised I'd try. Ask for more and you'll be so-s...Damn it...I can't talk...What's the word, Hinata?"

"Sorely disappointed?" Hinata finished.

"Yes! That! You'll be that." Temari smiled triumphantly.

Ino rolled her eyes. If Sakura had come earlier there could have been hope, hope that Hinata and Temari would try to be nice but now...Hinata was so blasted all the precious decorum she learned from her family had banished...and Temari was beyond censoring the words that came out of her mouth.

Ino's settling melancholy was interrupted by one sober-looking Sasuke Uchiha looming over their table.

"Hi, Sasuke-chan!" Hinata smiled cheerfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pushed her over and slide into the booth. Then he drawled, "Are you purposely trying to piss me off by calling me that? Or are you just so fucking drunk, you don't care?"

"I just love the way he drawls..." Hinata blushed aloud, "Oops...You heard that, didn't you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I'll be sure to tell Neji that."

"Yeah, anyway...You need to get your husband some courses on how to properly mix music." Ino smirked.

"It's life-partner..." Sasuke ground out between his teeth, wondering why in the hell he even ventured over into the 7th ring of hell.

"Same difference to me." Temari smirked. "Hey, Ino, don't you remember that sham of a commitment-ceremony he and Naruto had last year?"

Ino immediately started cackling, "Who would ever forget? I think it still pops up in the press every now and then."

Hinata giggled before trying to turn serious and mock Naruto's loud rambunctious voice, "To my dearest Sasuke-bastard-chan, I promise to try not to murder you in a fit of rage, to never obey, to leave you if you ever lose all your inheritance to Itachi, and to fuck you senseless every chance I get! Oh yeah...and till death do us part...and all that shit...Hey, you're not gonna make me sign a pre-nup, are you?"

Ino continued to cackle as Sasuke glared at them.

"Don't forget what our beloved Sasuke-_chan_ said," Temari smirked before clearing her voice and making her face devoid of emotion. "Dead-last, I promise not to murder you, until after the honey-moon. I promise to hide your body somewhere no one will ever be able to find it." Smirk. "And the lawyer has already drawn up the papers. Oh and until death do us part because that _is_ the only thing that will ever do us _part_."

Sasuke glared, a flush creeping up his neck, "Dobe and I took those vows very seriously. So fuck you..." Then he muttered, "Drunken bitches..."

There was a chorus of, "Do you promise, Sasuke-_chan_?", followed by laughter.

Sasuke's lips quirked upward for a moment, "Whatever...Still nursing childhood crushes, huh?"

"Need to have something to fantasize about..." Hinata murmured above the rim of her mug with a leer in his direction.

Sasuke stared at her, "The shit that comes out of your mouth..."

Hinata shrugged with a blush.

"So, what did you come over here for?" Temari wondered.

Suddenly Sasuke turned to her with a predatory grin, "I thought you'd never ask. Itachi's looking for you."

"What?" Temari sobered up for a moment, while Hinata and Ino shared a grin. "No he's not."

"Yes. He is." Sasuke continued to grin.

"You remember the time, you whored out to get us some beer?" Ino nudged Temari with her arm. "Looks like ole creepy but sexy didn't get enough."

"Whored out for beer? This sounds interesting." Sasuke smiled innocently.

"I didn't whore myself out for beer!" Temari exclaimed, while shooting Ino a glare. Then she fell silent and started to brood.

"Anyone going to explain?" Sasuke was becoming impatient.

"Well,"Ino started in a ridiculously low voice, "when we were in highschool, I think it was Temari's senior year, we wanted to celebrate. We wanted beer but we couldn't buy it, so we waited outside of the convenience store looking for someone to buy us beer. Then up comes this shiny black Mercedes, right? And out of that comes a dark and mysterious figure called Itachi. He had on-"

Sasuke growled impatiently, "Quit with the theatrics. And talk louder."

Temari continued to brood.

"Well, Temari called him over because the rest of us were beyond inti-inti, Hinata what's that word?" Ino frowned, the tequila was catching up with her.

"In-tim-I-dated..." Hinata offered.

"Yeah that. So he came over and Temari asked him would he buy us some beer, right? So he just stood there and like stared at us for a moment. Then he asked what would he get out of breaking the law for us. Temari made the mistake of asking him what did he want. And well he pointed his finger at Temari and said he'd discuss the stip-u-"

"Stipulations, you moron..." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah that, in the store. And well when they came out, Temari said he wanted to go on a date with her. And well..."

"Ino, if you value your life, you'll shut the fuck up..." Temari threatened with slight annoyance.

"Temari fucked him after the date." Hinata finished with a grin.

Sasuke smirked, "So you whored yourself out to my creepy brother for some beer? That's how you two got together?"

Temari's face turned red, "I did NOT whore myself out! I had no intention of fucking Itachi! It just happened...and it happened to be the best sex of my life."

Sasuke chuckled.

"It is so not funny..." Temari muttered having another mug of beer.

"Then, they started dating." Ino grinned.

"Oh I remember that..." Sasuke grinned. Temari and Itachi were very loud and made lots of strange noises.

"Mindlessly fucking every time you see someone isn't my idea of dating." Hinata muttered with a leer.

"Speak for yourself." Temari shrugged with a smirk.

Ino started laughing.

Sasuke shook his head, "You three... So what happened?"

"Your parents tried to marry him off to bride-zilla and I didn't have the patience to see if he was actually gonna marry the bitch or not." Temari shrugged.

"OhmyGod, do you remember that engagement party?" Ino continued laughing.

"Please do not remind me..." Sasuke muttered.

"I've never seen Sasuke-chan look so hot in a dress..." Hinata grinned.

"I still have those pictures Gaara took." Temari smirked. "I wish Gaara had recorded that tango he and Naruto did."

"Remember how when bride-zilla tried to stop you, you started flashing everyone what wasn't under that wedding dress?" Ino leered. "Your dad looked like he was having an aneurysm on the brain."

"I had a nose-bleed." Hinata chimed.

"Let's not talk about bride-zilla or that party." Sasuke glared darkly, "Some things are better left forgotten."

"Like how pissed Itachi got when he found out you took us joyriding after we all got high?" Ino grinned.

"Yeah, I remember that." Sasuke tried not to smirk. "You three had this wonderful idea of calling me to dye your hair, after passing around a blunt."

"We tried to tint my hair blue like yours and it turned out green..." Ino cringed with a laugh. "Temari's hair ended up as red as Gaara's and Hinata's was blonde. And just for the hell of it you put orange streaks in Naruto's hair."

"Those were not good looks for any us." Temari smiled at the memory.

Hinata nodded with agreement.

"Oh," Sasuke smirked evilly, "that wasn't even the worst part. I seem to remember Ino convincing everyone to let her teach them how to perform shot-guns. She almost tongued everyone."

Ino blushed as everyone laughed, "Not my finer moment."

"That wasn't any worst than when Hinata tried to give Naruto a shot-gun and ended up coughing fumes in his face. Remember how jealous Sasuke got?" Temari smirked.

"I wasn't jealous." Sasuke snorted. "I don't get jealous."

"Oh yes you did. You _accidentally_ knocked me off the bed." Hinata corrected.

"Whatever..." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh you knocked her off the bed." Temari smirked. "Hinata had a crush on Naruto and since you were still in denial about how you felt about Naruto, you were violent and irritable to anyone who tried to get close to him. I'd call that jealous."

"Drunken whore..." Sasuke glared with no real malice behind it.

Temari laughed and flipped him off.

"Then remember how Naruto and Gaara got the munchies, which happened to spread, and we all piled into that black sports Bug Itachi had at the time. Drove around all night looking for a fast food joint and ended up looting a convenience store." Ino grinned.

"Yeah...I remember. Gaara threatened death if I didn't take him and Naruto whined like a damn bitch." Sasuke muttered.

"We've done some crazy shit." Ino smiled.

"Some shit as I've said before should be forgotten." Sasuke grumbled. "Why are we reminiscing anyway?"

"The end of a beautiful era is upon us." Hinata stated with a sigh.

"Era? What the hell is she talking about?" Sasuke wondered as Hinata simply shrugged.

"Hinata, it's not that serious." Ino frowned. "You promised to behave."

"She's not here. So I don't have to behave." Hinata smiled sweetly, while Ino glared.

"She? She who?" Sasuke glanced around the table.

"Sakura. That's who." Temari spat her name.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. He could never forget Sakura, even if he tried. The girl had the biggest crush on from middle school to high school. A crush that had ended a deep friendship between her and Ino. He didn't like being the problem that split them up, especially when he had been gay the whole time. He had always felt sorry for Sakura. Chasing after him all the damn time. He had tried ignoring her and then being rude to her until he had found her crying once. That was when he decided it was best if he just told her why he would never be interested her. She had went from tears to anger to understanding in an hour and swore to never tell anyone but even after she knew she still persisted in chasing after him. He never understood Sakura or Ino. Both of them had known he was gay but both still tried to use him to hurt the other. Stupid women...

"We had lunch last week." Sasuke stated off-handedly.

Everyone shot him a look of varying degrees of shock.

"Lunch?" Temari was the first to find her voice. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"Yeah, well," Sasuke waved the importance of the subject off, "I felt sorry for her being isolated from Ino. We've talked a lot. She didn't tell me she was coming here tonight."

Ino looked betrayed, "Why didn't you tell me? How long?"

Sasuke glared defensively, "Because it wasn't any of your business. And we've been associates for a few years now."

"That doesn't make sense. I thought she had a crush on you." Hinata wondered.

"She did. But she got over it quick. Let's just leave it at that." Sasuke glanced at their faces. Temari had an eyebrow raised, she must feel there's more to this than he was saying. Hinata's face was blank for the moment but he could see irritation playing in her milky eyes. Ino looked angry and betrayed. When would these stupid girls get over this shit. "Ino..." Sasuke paused. He should apologize but he really didn't like to and lacked the skills to do so. Uchihas usually never apologized but this one would try. "Maybe I should have told you. But when Sakura and I became associates, you still hated her and she still hated you. It would have been pointless to put myself in the middle of you two again. So I didn't say anything. Okay?"

Ino propped her head up on a hand, "I guess this is the closest you'll ever come to apologizing, huh?"

Sasuke grinned, "You know that."

"Okay. I guess your half-assed apology will have to do." Ino shrugged.

He could see she was still irked at not knowing. Subconsciously, he shrugged. She'd get over it, "So why is Sakura coming here tonight?"

"Ino invited her. They reconciled." Temari took a sip of beer.

"And she wants us to meet her for whatever reason." Hinata added.

"Because you're my friends. That's why." Ino was blushing and Sasuke was beginning to confirm what he had suspected for years about Ino's feelings for Sakura.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you have put that petty fan-girl shit behind you. It was annoying and made you both look stupid." Sasuke stated flatly.

Ino stuck her tongue at him.

Suddenly Sasuke stood and grabbed Ino's hand, "Let's dance, dyke."

"Okay, fag." Ino gave Temari and Hinata a goofy smile before sauntering off with Sasuke.

Temari guessed all of them still held some piece of that stupid-ass crush that made them gush just a little bit when Sasuke showed his face and mused that Sakura had probably known all along Sasuke was gay.


	2. The Roles We Play 2

05-24-05

"The Roles We Play"

By: DarkSeductress

Summary: (AU) Temari, Hinata, and Ino have formed a trinity of friends. Each with a role to be played to support the others. Now Ino wants to bring Sakura in on this trinity and Temari isn't sure she likes Sakura or the idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto.

Warnings: Mentions or hints at homosexuality. Profanity. Mentions of past drug use. Alcohol usage.

Pairings: Temari/Itachi, Hinata/Neji, Sasuke/Naruto, slightly Ino/Sakura

The second and final part.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Hinata wondered suddenly.

Temari looked vulnerable for a moment, "I really don't know..."

"Couldn't hurt." Hinata stated quietly. "There's something between you two, whether either of you admit it or not. And besides...he didn't marry bridezilla."

Temari shrugged, "Maybe...Sex would be worth it."

Hinata frowned, "It's about more than sex. You know that."

"With Itachi Uchiha it never is." Temari looked just a bit sad. She wondered what she would do if he did come to their table. Then she did something that wasn't in her nature, she took an inventory of how fucked up she looked and what she could do to fix her appearance. "I look okay, right?"

Hinata grinned at Temari's vulnerability, "Yes, you look fine."

Temari opened her mouth to say something smart-ass but she saw a splash of pink hair out the corner of her eye.

"What?" Hinata wondered.

"Sakura..." Was all Temari said as she watched Sakura watch Ino and Sasuke dance. A hint of jealously slivered across Sakura's face before Ino spotted her. Sakura quickly smiled as Ino pointed her in the direction of the table.

"Let's try to be nice. For Ino's sake." Hinata whispered as they watched Sakura approach.

Temari merely gave Hinata a reluctant nod as Sakura stood before the table.

"Hi, Temari. Hi, Hinata." Sakura gave a little polite bow, which Temari waved off.

"Have a seat." Temari offered with what she thought was a smile.

Sakura gave a tense smile and slid in next to Temari.

"So how have things been?" Hinata asked politely.

"Fine. Modeling has kept me busy. Ino and I reconciled about a year ago. I'm sorry for being so late and I hope you don't mind my being here." Sakura appeared to be nervous.

"As long as you're here." Temari shrugged. "Beer? Tequila?"

"Whatever makes Ino happy." Hinata smiled.

"No. I have a shoot in the morning." Sakura's attention drifted back over to Ino and Sasuke. It appeared Ino was treating Sasuke like the pole from earlier and unlike the other guy Sasuke was more than able to keep up.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Temari, who smirked.

"Shit...if they didn't have clothes on, I'd think they were fucking..." Temari mumbled.

Sakura whipped her head back to glance at Temari. There was a mix of disgust and surprise on her face, "She does know he's gay? And that he's basically married to Naruto?"

Temari was interrupted in her reply when Naruto took his mixing skills up a notch with Move Bitch by Ludacris and Don't Mess With My Man by Nivea. It sounded like 'Move bitch...scratch, scratch, Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to give it to ya, scratch, scratch, Move Bitch, scratch, scratch Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to give it to ya, Here's a little advice for you, don't mess with my man.'

Ino stuck her tongue in the direction the dee-jay table and stuck her middle finger at Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto shook a fist at both of them and yelled a few choice words over the mike when Ino kissed Sasuke on the cheek and made her way back to the table.

Hinata let out a few giggles, "Well, I guess that answers your question, Sakura."

"If anybody didn't know, they know it now." Temari smirked as Ino plopped down beside Hinata.

"So, you made it?" Ino grinned as Hinata pushed her sweaty body away.

"Yeah. I thought you forgot about me for a moment..." Sakura's eyes narrowed but she smiled.

Ino started laughing, "Sorry, it's hard to find a guy who can keep up. I would've been over sooner but I think Sasuke wanted to see how long it would take Naruto to notice and blow a fuse."

Sakura merely snorted.

"So have you been offered any beer, yet?" Ino threw a pointed look at Temari and Hinata.

"Yes. But she declined because she has a photo shoot tomorrow." Hinata stated.

"I see you all have been really going at it, "Sakura gestured toward the tequila bottles and pitchers, "what's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be one?" Temari asked pouring Hinata another mug.

"Well, no..." Sakura mumbled, "But...I usually don't drink so much and it's just...surprising that's all."

"We hadn't seen each other in a few months. Everybody's been so busy. Hinata with the business and the wedding. Temari with the...um..." Temari shot Ino a glare. "Temari with the family business. And as you know people never stop dying or falling in love, so they all need flowers." Ino finished with an embarrassed flush.

Sakura brows furrowed, "So Temari, what exactly does your family do?"

Temari smirked, "If I told you, I would really have to kill you. So don't ask and I won't tell you."

"Oh..." Sakura appeared a bit spooked as her imagination ran circles. She shook her head and then perked up, "So Hinata, you're getting married?" Hinata nodded. "Congratulations. To Neji right? Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yeah. So?" Hinata fought the urge to glare.

"First cousins, right?"

Ino placed a hand over Hinata's hand as her body tensed.

"Yes." Hinata tried to smile. "It's not a problem for us."

Sakura tried not to blotch, "But I mean, isn't that kinda of weird. You're related."

This time it was Ino who spoke in a very solemn tone, "They're in love, Sakura, so just leave it at that." Hinata had caught enough flack from various parties when the engagement had been announced and Ino didn't want Hinata to snap on Sakura for being curious.

Sakura tried to smile, "Well as long as you're both happy. But didn't he like hate you in school. He was so mean to you."

Hinata's muscles relaxed, she could talk about Neji's hate, "Yeah, he thought his father was cheated out of his inheritance and kinda of blamed me but Temari and Naruto set him straight on that. Things just kind of progressed from there."

"Yeah, Temari and Naruto took turns whuppin' his ass." Ino grinned. "That was wild. You remember, that?"

Sakura nodded, "I never found out why you attacked him but that was wild. You just tackled him from behind and went crazy."

"I attacked him because he hit Hinata." Temari grinned. "I fractured my hand punching him and got knocked around pretty good when he got up but it was worth it."

"He hit you? And you're going to marry him?" Sakura was in shock.

"It happened a long time ago, Sakura. We were barely teenagers." Hinata gave an exasperated sigh, "Besides, Neji would never hit me now. He's very gentle."

"Oh..." Sakura looked down, "I think I'll take a beer now."

Temari grabbed Ino's mug and poured some beer, "Sure you don't want tequila, Ino's offered to do body shots if she has a partner."

Ino blushed, "Temari..."

Sakura blushed, "No, that's okay. I'll take beer."

"If you insist..." Temari smirked passing her the mug.

"So, are you planning on getting married anytime soon, Temari?" Sakura asked before sipping the beer and grimacing.

"No." Temari mumbled her eyes fixated on one Itachi Uchiha, who happened to be making his way over from the across the room. Temari could swear in her drunken state that the dance floor was parting for him and that damn black trench coat was fluttering around him. She blinked her eyes twice.

"Temari...something wrong?" Hinata could sense the anticipation in the air.

All eyes followed Temari's gaze and immediately became entranced by Itachi's sinister glory.

"He's really coming over..." Hinata swallowed nervously.

"I honestly thought Sasuke was just fucking with you..." Ino grinned wickedly.

"Isn't that Sasuke-kun's brother?" Sakura added not wanting to be left out of the loop. "And why does Temari seem so...irritated and flustered?"

One glance at Temari and anyone could clearly see that shock had been overtaken by flush on her cheeks and tinge of irritation. Especially when Itachi walked up to the table and waved his hand for Ino to shove over, pushing Hinata closer to Temari. Hinata shot nervous glances from an irritated looking Temari to a smug looking Itachi. Ino grinned with anticipation, the fur was going to fly. Sakura looked on with curiosity, what the hell was going on?

Itachi's smugness was replaced by disdain. He spoke with a drawl similar to Sasuke's but lacking most of the emotion, "You're all drunk."

"Maybe..." Ino continued to grin.

"I'm not." Sakura said hastily, pushing her beer away.

Temari sneered at him.

Hinata shrugged for fear if she spoke, she'd say something embarrassing.

Itachi snorted before reaching across the table and grabbing Temari's mug. He drained it of it's contents and then slid it back in front of her.

He smirked at her and continued to smirk at her, even as he spoke to Hinata, "How's business, Hinata-sama?"

"It's going fine." Hinata ventured a look at Temari and saw the sneer was slowly slipping off her face. She was beginning to blush as she returned his stare.

"You closed the deal with that Tsunade-wench. Congratulations." The velvet of his voice sent shivers down every spine at the table.

"Thank you. It was mostly Neji's work." Hinata blushed, watching the growing scene with amusement.

"But you closed the deal." He turned to glance around Ino at Hinata. "You're not as weak as others would like to think."

"Thanks...I guess..." Hinata wondered if he had just insulted or complimented her and decided she really didn't give a fuck either way...as long as he kept his attention off of her.

He turned his attentions back to Temari, who had an eyebrow raised in question. Itachi continued to gaze at her with calculating dispassion. He was idly wondering what was he attraction to an unruly, un-cultivated, rude, murderous bitch. He'd given up a woman, who would have bent over backwards for him just because he had power and now he was haunted by a bitch, who fought him like hell and then ran from him for the same reasons. Not to mention he had lost an inheritance to his queer of a brother.

"Fox has murder on his mind." Itachi stated absently, still watching Temari. He was stalling and everyone but Sakura seemed to feel it.

"Tell Naruto he can come get his ass kicked anytime." Ino stated flippantly even though she was watching him closely.

The table was silent for a moment.

"We have things to discuss." Itachi stated suddenly. He was no longer smirking.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know there was a _we_ with _anything_ to discuss."

Intensity started to pour off of Itachi as he stared at her, "There will always be a_ we_, when it concerns you and I."

"Really? I don't remember it being that way. I remember there once being an _us_ and then I remember a you and bridezilla appearing out of nowhere." Temari was smiling at him sweetly, even though her words were venomous.

Itachi gave a lazy sigh and leaned back. So she wanted to hang on to that. "I didn't marry her."

"So?" Temari spat.

"I had no intention of _ever_ marrying her." He stated and watched her face soften.

Sakura looked on in confusion. Temari was or had been with Itachi? Who the hell was bridezilla? "I'm not following anything here."

The moment she spoke, Sakura regretted it as Itachi turned cold eyes to her and stated, "You don't need to follow anything here. It doesn't concern you."

"I'll explain it later, Sakura." Ino stated.

Itachi cut his eye at her, "You do that."

"What do you want from me?" Temari wondered suddenly.

Itachi's lipped quirked upward, "I thought that was obvious."

"You said you wanted to talk but you always want more than you say. So unless you lay it out, we're not going to _talk_ about anything." Temari snapped.

Amusement danced in Itachi's eyes, "You are the most insanely stubborn woman, I've ever had the misfortune of getting involved with."

"Says a lot for the bitches you get involved with." Hinata thought aloud. She slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized everyone had heard her.

Itachi stared at her, amusement still dancing in his eyes, "You have a filthy mouth when you're drunk."

"I-I know..." She blushed.

Temari rolled her eyes, "I'm tired of playing games."

Itachi used a finger to flick a piece of hair out of his face, "So am I."

Sakura noted his fingernails were a deep purple and wondered what he did for a living.

"This is getting us nowhere." Temari glowered.

"Because you're drunk." Itachi gave an elegant roll his shoulders, which constituted a shrug.

"That has nothing to do with it." Temari growled. "You are the most pretentious, arrogant bastard. To think you can just come over here and demand I talk to you after 2 years and think I'll just fawn over you and jump in your fucking bed."

Sakura shuddered, Temari looked dangerous and scary when she was angry. She marveled at Itachi's unearthly calm in the face of her wrath.

"We need to talk. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." He didn't seem the least bit perturbed by her outburst.

"You keep saying that but you and I both know, more is going happen." Temari muttered.

"You make me think you want more to happen." Itachi was gleaming with intensity again.

Temari sighed angrily with a blush and mumbled, "Love makes you crazy."

Sakura's mouth dropped open, "Love? You act like you want to kill him and he acts like he doesn't care either way."

Temari glared at her.

Itachi tilted his head to the side and gazed at Sakura. She was the crazy bitch who had chased after his brother, even though it was painfully obvious he was queer. Any other time Itachi would be amused at her fear and confusion but tonight he was finding her interruptions irritating at best. "Before the end of the night, you're going to learn a harsh lesson about keeping your damn mouth shut."

Sakura glared at him.

Temari's mouth held a small smile. Itachi was right and she could sense his irritation but she also knew he was stalling. Itachi didn't know a damn thing about love and she imagined he was groping for the best way to handle her statement. Temari mused that the person Itachi even came close to loving was Sasuke. He had a disturbing, unconventional, creepy way of showing it but she knew he loved his younger brother. Temari knew that Itachi would probably never say he loved her but she wondered if he had ever shown her.

Temari had always known of Itachi but the first time they actually met each other was after she had broke her hand on Neji's face. She remembered Naruto being pulled off of Neji by Sasuke and then a shadow had fallen over her, legs blocking her view. She looked up into his intense eyes and felt a flush creeping up her neck. Itachi had offered her a hand up and she remembered thinking he's really pretty just like Sasuke.

_Itachi stared at her before gently gripping her chin and turning the right side of her profile to face him. Temari could see disgust and anger flash in his eyes as he studied the bruising on her cheek and swelling under her eye. She used her good hand to push his hand away._

"_I'm fine." She muttered, blinking back tears. Her hand hurt like hell._

"_Let me see your hand." He demanded softly._

"_I'm fine." She snapped gripping the wrist of her fractured hand with her good one._

_He snorted before pulling her good hand away and holding the wrist of the fractured hand, "Make a fist."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't play dumb. Make a fist."_

_Temari stared at him defiantly before making an attempt and hissing in pain._

"_You need to go to the hospital." He stated with dispassion, "You broke your hand."_

_Temari growled in the back of her throat, "I know that and I will."_

"_I'll take you." Itachi smirked at her before pulling her by the wrist to his car._

Temari sighed, she guessed her stupid feelings had got the best of her at that moment. She had tried to shove the feelings away but fate had a funny way of fucking with you.

"Maybe we do need to talk."

"I know exactly how you feel."

It came out at the same time. Temari blinked. Itachi smirked. He didn't just admit to loving her, did he?

"Don't say things you don't mean." Temari heard herself snapping.

"I don't say or do things I don't mean, you should know that by now." Itachi stated softly.

Temari was fighting a goofy smile and groped for something to say.

The moment was broken by a loud obnoxious voice shouting, "Oi! Ino, you whore!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. The fox was always popping up at inopportune moments.

"Naruto, you dumbass, you just ruined a sweet hallmark moment." Ino groaned as Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji walked up to the table.

"Let me in." Naruto elbowed Sakura, who frowned but move out of the booth and was followed by Temari. Naruto slide into the booth next to Hinata and Sasuke settled next to him, while Itachi and Ino piled out to allow Neji next to his fiancee. Temari took a seat next to Itachi.

"What's with the goofy look on her face?" Sasuke wondered motioning at Temari once everyone was settled, "Someone drop dead?"

Temari snapped out of her reverie, "Shut up."

"Don't tell me Itachi did something that wasn't creepy for once?" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up, Fox." There was a warning to Itachi's voice.

"Hey, we were just wondering! No need to get your panties in a knot." Naruto shrugged but continued to grin.

"Naruto, you never change. Always rude. Always loud." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad someone can appreciate the person I am."

"Stating facts is not the same as appreciation." Temari snorted.

"So say you!" Naruto childishly stuck his tongue at Temari.

"If you wish to continue using it, keep it in your fucking mouth." Temari muttered with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it. You'll cut it out and make me eat it, Mob Queen." Naruto grinned.

Temari threw him a pointed glare as Itachi's eyes shot heavenward.

"Mob queen?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as Sasuke made a show of elbowing the hell out of Naruto's ribs.

"Ow! What the fuck is that for?" Naruto exclaimed causing Hinata to wince with a smile.

Neji shook his head.

"Between you and Hinata tonight..." Sasuke glared. "Just watch your mouth, Dobe."

"I didn't say-Oh...yeah...Sorry, Temari." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "You're not gonna kill me or something now?"

"Naruto, don't be a moron. I'd never want you dead." Temari waved off the apology. She then fixed her attention on Sakura, "I have a feeling that Ino's going to tell you anyway and the way Naruto's going it'll be out before we leave. So yes, I am an enforcer for the Sand crime family."

"Oh." Sakura chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "You said if you told me, you'd have to-"

Temari smirked, "I know what I said. And as much pleasure as I would get out of carrying out on that threat, I have a feeling Ino and few others wouldn't appreciate it."

Sakura gave Temari a shaky smile, "That's good to know."

Neji snorted.

"So, Naruto-kun, when are you going to let Sky do what she was paid to?" Hinata's smile was teasing. "Cause you suck at mixing music." Sakura noticed that Hinata's arm seemed to be entwined with Neji's arm and she suspected they were holding hands under the table.

"I suck? I thought I did pretty good." Naruto mocked hurt. Sakura noted how Naruto's arm was barely wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders and how Sasuke's body seemed to gravitate towards Naruto without either noticing.

"I have to agree." Ino grinned. "You need to stick to owning to the damn club."

"I don't see how you could have noticed, while you were trying to fuck my hubby through his pants." Naruto glared.

"She wasn't trying to fuck me." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then he muttered, "And it's life-partner..."

"Everyone knows you have nothing to worry about, Fox. We all know my dear little brother wouldn't know what to do with a woman." Itachi stated with dry humor. Sakura noted how Itachi and Temari's hands would brush against each other from time to time or how there eyes would meet and a secret communication would seem to pass between them.

Sasuke growled, "Shut up." No real malice was evident in his voice.

Sakura suddenly felt lonely and left out, after watching all the subtle body language between the couples. It was obvious to her that all of them were friends in some capacity despite the glares and evil eyes that passed between Neji and Temari or Sasuke and Itachi or any other combination of them. Sakura knew she had lost out on something special by choosing a guy that was obviously queer over her best-friend. She was broken out of her thoughts by Neji's quiet, regal voice.

"So is everyone coming to the wedding?" Neji asked politely.

"Of course." Ino gave him look that clearly stated she thought he was insane for asking.

"Neji, get the stick out ya ass! You know all of us will be there! It's Hinata's wedding!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh and of course you'll be there."

"Yes. Of course. I'm only the groom." Neji rolled his eyes.

"I can't go." Sakura stated quietly.

Neji stared at her, "Just out of curiosity, why?"

"I'm Catholic." Sakura shrugged.

Everyone at the table had expressions of varying degrees of exasperation, anger, and shock. Hinata's small frame started to quake with anger and she involuntarily squeezed Neji's hand.

Neji shot Sakura an icy stare, "I have an idea of where you're going with this but just to be fair, I'm asking you to explain yourself."

Sakura swallowed a bit, "Well, Catholics don't believe in incest."

"Incest?" Neji's teeth were clenched together.

"Sakura, will you fucking stop?" Ino glared.

"I am so tired of this shit." Hinata muttered gripping the edge of the table with her free hand. Her voice trembled as she spoke, "I don't give a fuck if you're Catholic or not, that does not give you the right to insult me or Neji. We've both been through enough. We've heard every argument imaginable against our marriage. So don't think that your faux disgust is going to change our minds. Besides, you're a fucking lesbian anyway, so who are you to judge me?" Hinata's face was red and her breath was coming out in huffs, tears were gathered in her eyes.

"Hinata..." Sakura held her head with a hand. "Look...I-"

"You're not sorry, Sakura, so don't say it." A tear trailed down Hinata's face.

Temari's hands were clenching and unclenching. Sasuke looked extremely pissed. Naruto seemed disappointed. Ino appeared disgusted. Itachi seemed to have an odd gleam of anticipation burning in his eyes.

Hinata sniffled as Neji wiped her tears away, "I-I'm ready to go home. I'm too drunk to deal with this."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead softly. He turned to Ino, Itachi, and Temari, "Can you let us out?"

Itachi simply nodded as they all moved to let the couple out.

"I'll meet you at the coatroom." Neji stated softly.

Hinata nodded, before heading off. Neji waited until Hinata was out of sight. Then he turned to loom over Sakura.

"If you ever speak to Hinata-sama like that again, I will personally take great pleasure in ending your pathetic life." Neji hissed venomously, "And unlike Temari, I have no qualms about the grief your disappearance will cause anyone."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed several times as Neji turned on his heels and stalked away with his shoulders and back straight, his head held high.

"I really didn't mean to-"

"Be so damn rude?" Sasuke supplied coolly.

"Well, yeah, I just- it's so wrong." Sakura was acting as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"You could have fooled me." Temari muttered. She turned to Itachi, "Let's get out of here."

"As you wish." He rose from the table. He gave Sakura an amused smirk, "I told you, you'd learn your lesson." He then turned to follow Temari.

Sakura held her head, "Okay, Naruto, your turn. You get a pot-shot, too."

To her surprise Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nothing I say is going to change your mind or make you accept Hinata and Neji's relationship." He shrugged and gave her a broad grin, "I just suggest you listen to Neji's warning. He seemed pretty serious."

"Yeah. Okay." Sakura mumbled.

"Now shove out, it's late. Sasuke's got to shoot a episode for his damn cooking show. I wanna fuck. And then I want to sleep." Naruto continued to grin, even as Sasuke swatted him behind the head. "Let's go, Bastard."

"Horny, Dobe." Sasuke tried not to blush as Sakura allowed the couple out of the rounded booth.

Once Sakura settled back in the booth, she noticed that Ino's face was dripping with disgust and anger.

"I didn't invite you here to insult my friends." Ino spat.

"I didn't mean to insult, Hinata. I can't change my beliefs to suit her." Sakura snapped.

"Bullshit, Sakura! You've always been such a self-righteous bitch. Acting high and mighty. You're a fucking bisexual for Christ sake." Ino exclaimed angrily.

"Hinata's just as much a bitch as I am. She just hides it better." Sakura glared.

Ino's hand slammed down on the table, causing Sakura to jump, "I'm going to say this once, Sakura. I care about you deeply but don't you ever talk about my friends like that again."

"Your friends?" Sakura's voice sounded shrill. "I was your fucking friend. Before any of them. And you let them treat me like that. Threaten me and shit. And then you call me names."

"Was is the operative word, Sakura. You were my friend before you turned your back on me for a fucking guy. For Sasuke. Who, I just found out tonight, you knew were gay all along and still went on with your little 'I love Sasuke more than you' charade!" Ino nearly shouted.

"I found out about Sasuke our freshman year." Sakura shouted back. "And yes I went on with that charade! But you weren't any better than me! You were around him all the time. Hanging all over him. What in the fuck was I supposed to think?"She panted softly for a moment. Then she stated softly, "I was jealous... I'm still jealous."

Ino seemed to lose some of her anger at that statement and faltered as Sakura continued.

"We were both stupid little girls, who never realized until it was almost too late, how much we needed each other." Sakura sighed, swiping away angry tears.

"I know. I was jealous, too, of how you chased after him and completely ignored me." Ino mumbled with tears in her eyes.

Sakura moved around the booth to sit beside Ino, "Look, I realize I was trying to pick a fight with Hinata, tonight. I don't like her and Temari is scary. It just angers me to see you with them. The way you three act. How you support each other and just seem to know what the other needs. I feel left out. It just makes me so jealous and we both know I can't deal with that too well." They both chuckled sadly at the comment. "I feel as if I should be that close to you. No one should know you as well as I do."

"No one can ever take your place, Sakura." Ino mumbled softly. "Even with Temari and Hinata beside me all these years, I still felt like I was missing something. I was missing you. I want you in my life. You don't have to love Temari and Hinata or even agree with their lives but they are my friends and I want you to at least be able to tolerate them. Just can you do this for me? Let me have the person I love and my friends I love together."

Sakura leaned her forehead against Ino's and gazed in her eyes, "I can't make any promises but I can try."

Ino giggled a little. Temari and Hinata had made the same promise concerning Sakura earlier.

"What?" Sakura whispered against her lips.

"Nothing...Just promise me one thing." Ino pleaded. "Apologize to Hinata. She's fragile."

"She didn't seem so fragile, when she was cussing me out." Sakura snorted.

Ino frowned.

"Okay. Okay. I'll apologize. Happy?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." Ino breathed bringing their lips together in a kiss that was long over due in both of their hearts.

Ino had realized over the years that love wasn't perfect. Sometimes you lost it and could never find it again. But she had been given the second chance of receiving and she'd be damn if she lost it again. She now knew she didn't need Sakura to be best friends with Temari and Hinata in order to be her lover. It would never happen and there was no need to wish for the impossible and improbable. As long as they all tolerated each other, it would be fine. Ino could keep her trinity of friends sacred. Ino could keep her prima donna model newly acquired girlfriend sacred. As long as neither stayed in contact with the other long. Ino decided that inviting Sakura tonight had been the best idea Naruto had since opening his crazy night club. It was clearly obvious that everyone in their circle of friends had a role to play that helped the others.

The End

If you like it, leave a review. If you don't like it, don't leave a review. (Not liking it includes comments like ooc and anything else under that label.)


End file.
